


DDLC: SEPTICS EDITION

by rcdman



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, septics - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Cannibalism, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, M/M, Misgendering, Other, Psychological Horror, References to Drugs, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcdman/pseuds/rcdman
Summary: Hi, Ja̶̭̣͍̱͞͠ck here!Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true!I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me҉̠̱̗͔̼̳̰̯̺̭̟̺? ♥(( Same trigger warnings apply for the game, along with some others, check tags for more info ))





	DDLC: SEPTICS EDITION

**Author's Note:**

> ( Heya! Welcome to Doki Doki Literuite Club: Septic edition!  
You, the reader, will take the place as the player from the game and face this club of cuties!  
You will be able to choose which route you will pick and explore, as, depending on your preference, you will be direct to a chapter that will continue to said characters route!  
For now, you only get this as I need to gauge interest before I put time and energy into this!  
So please comment if you want more! )

Another morning. Another school day. Another day walking alone.... and another _boring_ start to a story.

I was never the most academic, I was getting average grades at best, never the most social either, this left school to become a chore to get through every day, simply looking forward to getting home to rest. Even more so in recent years, the minutes seem to drag for hours at a time. Despite not being a _people _person, seeing all the group of friends or couples walk to school around me, it made me long for something similar. Wasn't it natural to seek companionship though? It was hard to meet people in this small town you clicked with, but all the same, I really wanted to get out there more. Make some _friends_. Maybe a boyfriend or a girlfriend or otherwise? Whatever came my way. But again, with so _few _people, it was hard to scope out the scene. Decent friends had always been hard to come by here. Not that I minded. I wasn’t super extroverted, as I said before. Just meant that the people who stuck around **really** meant it and really cared for you. That or they didn’t have anyone else.

“_Dude_! Wait up!”  
Of course, there was him. Glancing back, he’s stumbling over his feet, shoes untied, shirt a mess, untucked, jacket unzipped, hat barely on his head. The same stupid hat he wore every day. I never saw the appeal in it, but whatever he thought made him _cool_.   
“You were just gonna leave me to walk by myself if I hadn’t called out! Man, I’m _betrayed_! You’re uninvited to game with me tonight! I was gonna do some competitive!” The teenage boy, 16 almost 17, the same age as me, finally catches up to me without falling on his face. His name is Chase. Chase Brody. I always teased him for how well his name fitted his _‘dude-bro’_ attitude but he seemed to just take it in stride. As we paused on the sidewalk, he cleans himself up a little, allowing me to observe him a bit more.

He’s always been ahead of me puberty wise. He had some… laughable form of a facial hair growing in already since he _refused _to shave, something scruffy and messy but it kinda suited him in that way. Acne covering his chin, I could almost see the oil on his skin alone ( Did he forget to wash his face?). But, it matched the bags under his eyes and the tired glaze the blue hues held. He was always up every night playing some game or another. It’s no wonder he was so desperate to appear ‘cool’ by the other guys in our year. _Too bad he tried too hard.  
_ The only reason Chase and I hung out anymore is because we’d been friends since we were young. We’d been neighbours, our parents were friends, forcing us to become close that way. He was a cool guy, _really_, but, he was obnoxious in _so_ many ways too. Always trying so hard to fit in. It was amusing, seeing how bad he failed to in certain situations, despite it, I enjoyed his company all the same.

“I wouldn’t have joined you _anyway_. I always carry you in serious games.” A roll of my eyes as I finally get a response out. Chase straightens himself up, looking at least half-decent, bleached-blonde bangs poking out of the back of his cap since he wore it backwards today. His uniform was still a mess but, one side was at least tucked in now. Shoes tied and his bag was finally zipped up too. At least he was _presentable_.  
“As **_IF_**! You just say that! You know I’m a good member of a team!” Chase protests, a pout making his features as we finally start walking side by side.  
“You’re a good distraction for the other team I guess,” I manage a laugh at the idea of Chase being good at games. Again, he tries. He **really **does. But, he tended to get overwhelmed suddenly the _second_ he lost track of something and panic.  
“I’m the _BEST _distraction!” His voice is loud, chest puffed proudly. That wasn’t meant to be a compliment but I decide it’s better not to tell him that. The idea that he’s the best at something will keep him going all day.  
Chase and I used to walk together to school every day. But as of recent years, he’s slept in more and more. It’s simply been easier to walk _without _him to avoid the possible threat of being late and having to make up some bullshit excuse. Must’ve actually woken up to his alarm this morning since he had managed to catch me just a few steps from his house. It really was a miracle. Again, as much as I enjoy Chase and his company, he tended to jump to dire conclusions when the smallest things go wrong. Panicking always seemed to be his go-to rather than thinking things out.

“Are you listening?” A sudden shove on my shoulder pulls me back to reality. **_Oh_**. Chase had been speaking. He looks over at me expectantly, waiting for an answer to a question that I hadn’t heard.  
“Of course I was listening, Chase.”  
“So you’ll come then?”  
“Don’t have anything better to do.”  
Chase’s eyes suddenly light up and I have to wonder what I agreed to. A large grin takes his features, the largest I’ve seen in a while as he jumps and wraps his arms around me.  
“**_DUDE_**!! YOU’RE THE BEST! THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Still, at a loss for what I signed my life away to, I simply pat Chase’s back, trying to ignore the regret already building in my stomach. It takes a moment for him to pull away, his expression excited and eager, something I haven’t seen in him in a while.  
“I’ll meet you after classes okay?”  
My mind spins still trying to figure out what I could’ve possibly agreed to that Chase would be _this _enthusiastic about, but nothing comes to mind besides gaming and he already said we weren’t doing that tonight anymore.  
“Sounds good man.”  
“_Hella_!” He bumps a fist into my shoulder affectionately before racing off, almost tripping on a slight elevation in the pavement; I’m left watching after him with a confused expression wondering what the hell I just signed up for.

**⁖—⤙ ✉ ⤚—⸪**

Classes were the same as always. Boring and unfulfilling, leaving small doodles of stick figures and game characters in the margins of my notes. The droning teachers had failed to gain my interest today and it didn’t help that my head was stuck in a loophole about this morning. What had Chase been so excited about? Had he mentioned the two of us doing something together before? Not that I can remember. What if it’s some weird cult or gaming group or something? Chase was always finding himself mixed up in weird crowds. He had a few other friends besides me and one was a _known _weed dealer. The other was some prissy girl he’d been fawning after last year. I hadn’t heard much about her this year though. Maybe something happened? Maybe they were dating? What if I had agreed to a double date with no one to go with? **_Fuck_**.

My thoughts continue to spiral and I hardly notice that I was the last one in the room. Not until my vision finally focuses on movement in front of my eyes, revealing it to be a hand waving back and forth.  
“_Hellooo_? Anyone in _thereee_?” Of course, the teasing tone is coming from the voice of Chase.  
Shaking my head to regather my thoughts I turn to him,  
“oh! Chase! Hey! Sorry, spacing out. What’s up, man?”  
Chase rolls his eyes before I even have time to protest, he’s grabbing my sleeve, tugging me up. Man, this guy could be strong when he wants to be, which is surprising with how scrawny he was. I barely manage to pick up my bag as he drags me out of the room.  
“If we don’t _hurry _we’ll be late! Everyone’s so excited to meet you!” I can barely stop myself from asking where we’re going, not wanting to give away that I hadn’t been listening this morning, instead just keep my confused thoughts to myself as I’m dragged down the hall and up some stairs. I rarely travel to this floor. It was for seniors only. Next year was mine and Chase’s last year here so I have to wonder if he’s involved with any seniors or something. Wouldn’t be surprised if he was dating one, or trying to anyway. Surprisingly, there are still a few people in the hallway, some are still packing up their things while others are entering classrooms happily. Maybe a tutor session? Chase wasn’t that focused on his studies though. It didn’t make sense. But, again, I keep my thoughts to myself letting my friend drag me along like dead weight. Suddenly, he stops at a door, barely managing to stop myself from crashing into him at the urgent stop.  
“Now I know it sounds lame, being in a literature club and all, but I promise the dudes in here are really really rad and nice, okay? So don’t give up on it straight away. Stick around for the whole meeting today! Promise?” Chase’s stare is so intense, I feel like if I say no, I’ll be shot or punched or something.  
“Hey, I trust you. I’m sure it’s-- _wait_, **_Literature club_**?” Chase doesn’t answer me, instead, opening the door and pulling me inside.

The classroom isn’t decorated in any particular way but there are a few people scattered around the room doing their own thing. Most of them look up the second we enter and I’m immediately self-conscious. Some of them are intense, already boring holes into my skin. Chase, is eagerly entering though, leaving me to hover in the doorway while I take the scene in.  
“Aw! It’s so great to see you! Chase texted me before to say he’d be bringing you along but I’m surprised you actually came! This doesn’t seem like your thing at all.” The first person who approaches and greets me is Jack. I recognize him from last year. We had music together but I dropped it this year because I couldn’t find anything I liked. He was so sweet to everyone, excitable, extroverted, sure he wasn’t perfect when it came to his studies, his personality alone left him way out of my league. Not even mentioning his looks. I quickly divert my gaze from him, cheeks hot from the attention while trying my best to seem as collected as I could.  
“_Gross_. Don’t we have enough people already? It’s starting to get crowded in here, I’ll choke on the stench of you all.” Someone I don’t recognize speaks from across the room. She has long green hair in a kind of messy bob cut of some kind, chest covered by folded arms. She was the only one wearing the female school uniform, though she seemed to be trying to make her voice somewhat deeper than it was. Her gaze is a burning glare towards me and I can’t help but feel like I probably won’t be welcomed here by whoever that was either way.  
“Chill out, Marvin! New people are always welcome here! The more the merrier! Right, Hen?” Again someone new speaks up, this one has a comic book of some kind and is set on what would be the teacher’s desk. His hair is green too, his eyes a very bright blue. He seems short and his voice gives away that he’s a year lower than us. Along with his uniform, he had some blue cape on for some reason. I try to catch a look at what comic he’s reading but my attention is grabbed when someone else speaks.  
“I do not care as long as zhey are **_NOT _**_loud_!” The heavy German accent catches me off guard. His face is buried in a book so I can’t even catch this one’s gaze. An exchange student maybe? His hair is a rather dark brown, almost black, and despite him hiding his face, I can see that he wears glasses of some kind. Either way, he is completely disinterested in me. He’s studying a medical book of some kind from the in-depth cross-section of a heart on the cover.   
“JJ, they’re my friend, don’t worry!” Chase speaks next, making me look for him. He was still sitting where he was but he was facing someone I hadn’t noticed before. His hair was greased back and his uniform proper, he looked strict as hell. He held a piece of paper that in script wrote ‘_Are you sure they’re not here to make fun of us?_’. I can only assume that they had been meaning in regards to me. I can’t figure out why he had written it down though if he had only intended to wave the sign so everyone could see. Noting that I was looking, he suddenly grows flustered, quickly directing his gaze back down to his desk and placing his paper down.  
There remains another person in the room. He has purple hair and is simply sat in the corner, gaze stuck on me. I suddenly feel uncomfortable under the intensity of it. It’s not harsh in any way. Just, painfully curious and intense. I simply turn my focus away, hoping he’ll lose interest and go back to whatever he was doing eventually.

“JJ made some cookies!” Chase suddenly called, jumping to his feet excitedly. If, the one I’m assuming is JJ, wasn’t already flustered, he was now. Face practically glowing as he ducks his head down further, avoiding everyone’s gaze.  
“I’ll grab them!” He continued, eagerly making his way to the back, JJ stopped him though, waving his hands rather wildly in protest. Despite his bright red face and currently lack of words, Chase seemed to understand what he was meaning as JJ puffed his chest, placing the point of his thumb on his own. If I were to make a wild guess he was saying something like _‘I got this’_. With the gesture, Chase backed off though instead, giving the one with a comic book a wave over.  
“Hey! Come give me a hand moving the desks.”  
“Only if Henrik and Marv help too!” The one in the cape protested, despite hoping to his feet from the desk he had been sitting on, comic placed down behind him.  
“As if! I didn’t even want someone new! No way am I helping set up this stupid welcome party for them!”  
“Get zhat stick out of your ass and help, Marvin.” Henrik suddenly speaks with authority as he places his book down and moves towards Chase who was making a rather… pathetic effort to move some desks, while JJ had seemingly vanished. With Henrik’s instruction, Marvin moves to help, grumbling about it. Ah. She might be a tough one to crack if I wanted to befriend her. It strikes me as odd that her name is Marvin though. It wasn’t a super feminine name… but perhaps I shouldn’t make assumptions?

Soon enough the desks were set up to make a larger table, a plate of freshly baked cookies placed in the middle as well as some cups of coffee that Henrik had made for everyone. With space next to Jack and Chase, I take the one next to Chase, wanting to be near someone I knew well. He offers me a smile as I sit.  
“Well, let’s get introductions out of the way so we can avoid any possible _mistakes _or _assumptions_. I’m **Jack**, I use **he/him** pronouns.” Jack starts, gently holding his mug with both hands. His expression was soft and welcoming. _Ah_. He seemed to keep glancing at me, probably just checking to see if I looked comfortable or not.  
“I’m **Chase**! **He/him**!” I don’t think Chase needed to introduce himself, but…  
“Ah, I’m **(Y/N)**, I use **(pronouns)**.” It feels weird introducing myself like that, as Jack said though, it might make things easier for some of the others. Plus, I’d feel bad if I misgendered someone by mistake.  
“**Marvin**. **He/him**. Don’t get them wrong.” Marvin speaks up next, I hadn’t realized that she-**_he_** had sat down next to me, his head lowered to the desk and arms still crossing his chest tightly. At least that seems to explain some things with the way he had been acting and presenting, and as much as I want to ask, it’s… probably not my place to right now. And with what little I know about Marvin anyway, he’d probably snap at me and detest me for prying if I did, no matter how nicely I said it.  
The next person speaks up but I can barely hear them. It’s the purple-haired one from the corner. He must’ve moved pretty quietly. His head was lowered to the point where his forehead was almost against the desk, clearly awkward and uncomfortable. Poor guy.  
“Speak up a bit, dude.” Chase encourages sweetly, Jack nodded in gentle encouragement. Slowly his head raises a bit, glances at all of us before he tries again.  
“**Robbie**...um-hm-**they** and...uh...**he**.” After these words, which I still barely manage to make out, his head bows back down again, shuffling awkwardly under everyone’s stare.  
“**Henrik von Schneeplestein**! **He/Him**!” Luckily Henrik’s voice is loud enough to gain everyone’s attention and give Robbie a break from the stares. There’s no pause in time to process that rather extravagant name before the one in the cape is getting to his feet excitedly, making his chair fall over with a rather loud crash. How did he have so much energy?  
“I’m **Jackie**! I got between **he** and **she** AND **they**! Feel free to ask on any day! Though I go by Jae some days! Sadly, I only have a boys uniform though because this school sucks balls!” They explain rather excitedly. I’ll probably just… stick with something neutral for now until I know for sure what kind of day it is today.   
Next to them sat JJ, who already had a piece of paper written in preparation, in the same scriptwriting he’d used before he holds it up to his chest proudly, simply reading;  
“**Jameson Jackson, JJ, He/Him**.” Jameson Jackson? Yeah, I’d probably go by JJ too. Some of these names sounded so pretentious. Henrik von Schneeplestein? Jameson Jackson? And then in the same group, you have a guy named Chase Brody, and two people named variants of Jack! What a group of characters!  
“And that’s everyone! Please help yourself to a drink and some cookies that JJ made.” Jack hums before taking a sip of his drink. It seems with that cue, people hurriedly grab at the food on the table. Jackie almost knocks over a mug in their eagerness to get a cookie, causing Henrik to scold them from where he sat. While that happened, I saw Robbie simply reach slowly for a cookie before slowly slinking under the table. ...Weird? Is he okay? Or maybe he’s just overwhelmed by everyone?

“JJ! These are so good!” Chase suddenly cheers, biscuit crumbs falling from his mouth. JJ seems flustered at this, ducking his head slightly. I can see his red cheeks even from here still. A small chuckle leaves me before I make a move for a cookie now that everyone else had grabbed one. At this movement, JJ peeks up again, staring me down. Was he...waiting for me to take a bite? With Chase eating rather obnoxiously beside me I take a full bite of the baking. I’m… immediately surprised. It’s still warm, chocolate quickly melting on my tongue and the dough is still kind of sticky, but crunchy too and crumbles effortlessly as I chew. It was perfect! Not wanting to embarrass the other too much with my words, I try and keep them low, but loud enough so that he may hear.  
“These are really good!” I encourage. He takes it well, face lighting up fully red, bowing his head once again. I managed to catch a smile of his features before he did so though.  
“Stop trying to suck up to JJ to get in his pants!” Marvin practically hisses from across the desk, making it my turn for my cheeks to glow.  
“N-No I wasn’t-”  
“Calm down, Marvin. vou’re just jealous, ves?” Henrik chuckles.  
“**WHAT**! No! Gross! I don’t know who this person is but they must be gross if they’re _Brody’s _friend! Pervs are friends with pervs y’ know!” Marvin protests angrily.  
“Hush now, Mr _Vitch_. You don’t really have much of a right to be speaking, do you? Vith your cult shrine in zhe back?”  
“It’s not a cult shrine!” He crossed his arms with a pout, and while I expect another retort, both of them fall quiet again, but it only lasts a moment as a question suddenly pops up into my head.

“Wait, Henrik, you made this coffee right? The teachers let you keep a coffee maker in here?”  
“Yes, of course! I’m a senior so I have zheir trust! Plus zhey use it themselves sometimes during classes, vhaha!” It’s a chesty deep laugh that comes from him as he looks at me through his glasses. Despite still being in high school, he has a mature aura around him. Not to mention the attitude of an old grandpa. I suppose I’ll get used to it though.  
“Does caffeine not help you focus in classes?” He suddenly asks though I hadn’t even realized we were continuing the conversation.  
“Um, I guess. I don’t really focus anyway.”  
“Don’t be intimidated, Henrik’s just trying to brag about his grades.” Jack suddenly chuckles, causing the other’s jaw to tighten. Anything that had been soft before quickly returned to his angry expression.  
“Keep your nose out of it, _Irishmen_!” He snaps, making Jack only chuckle more.  
“Don’t worry Henrik. Though I might not be big on studying like you, I can still enjoy a coffee now and then.” I try to reassure.  
“Ah- good. As a cultured man should.”

The conversation moves on from there and I take a moment to glance everyone over again to further implement them in my brain. They were all so unique, it was hard to process it all. Jack, an old classmate. Chase, a childhood friend. Henrik, a mature future med student. Marvin, the uptight witch. Jackie, the childish and loud one. JJ, the silent by friendly one and Robbie, the silent and anxious one. Then there was me among it all. Jeez. I didn’t even agree to come here in the first place, I just didn’t want to upset Chase. But they’re really cute and some are just interesting. So maybe, since it'll give me a chance to hang out with them, I should keep coming to meetings…?

“So,_ (Y/N)_, what made you join the literature club?” **_Oh boy._** It was Jack who spoke, head rested on his palm now. I hesitate, a hum of consideration leaving my lips as I fumbled for an excuse. I have a feeling I shouldn’t admit that I just agreed without realizing what I was agreeing too.  
“Well, no other clubs got my attention and Chase suggested it this morning, so I thought I might as well tag along. He seemed excited about it so it was hard to say no.” The excuse quickly flies from my mouth. Hey, at least it wasn’t an entire lie and this way I didn’t expose myself to Chase either for not listening.  
“That’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed! I’m sure you’ll feel right at home here once you get to know everyone!” It’s an encouragement that’s met with an award-winning smile. How is this guy so genuinely sweet?  
“As president of the literature club, it’s my duty to make the group fun and exciting for everyone! And I promise to hold out on that!”  
“Jack, I’m surprised. How come you decided to start your own club? And a literature one at that? You could be a board member for any of the clubs if you wanted to. Didn’t you used to run the gaming club?” At my comment, Jack lets out a small laugh before he responds.  
“Well, to be honest, I can’t stand all of the drama around the major clubs. It’s all money-this, exposure-that. It’s _draining_. Not to mention how stuck up some of the other leaders get. I wanted to try something new as well as make new friends, so I decided, why not writing! As bland as it sounds, haha!” Jack speaks rather happily, smile not fading from his features. How… _sweet_?  
“Jack’s great at running everything!” Chase suddenly encourages, causing a few others to nod in agreement.  
“You seem to be managing to get a decent-sized group going despite the topic of it then, huh? Must be hard to start a new club.”  
“I think I’m just lucky that so many people hadn’t joined other clubs yet.” He chuckles once again. He seemed to have a habit of undermining his work and effort put into running the group. Humble much?  
“Not many people are interested in putting in all the effort to start something new y’ know? Luckily, Chase is good at talking with people. He was the one that convinced almost everyone to join. But, I’m confident that we can all grow and become good friends together before we graduate, right everyone?” Everyone exchanges their hums and cheers of agreement. Chase being the one to gather everyone here? That kind of explained a lot. He managed to rub elbows with a lot of people. The cheers from Jackie catch me a little off guard though. They seem so pumped up about reading and writing, it’s impossible to think I could match their enthusiasm.

“Yo! _(Y/N)_, what are you into reading, right now?” Speaking of Jackie, they speak up next, still standing due to not having put their seat back up. They place their palms down on the desk, leaning forward excitedly.  
“I read comics! Novels are always too thick for me. No attention span, y’ know? Gotta tap that foot!” I… kind of lost what they were talking about there, but decide not to comment on it, instead, trying to answer their first question. I haven’t exactly read as a hobby for a few years now, so I struggle to find an answer.  
“Uh-um- yeah comics mainly.” Jackie seems delighted by this response, jumping up and down on their feet, eyes practically sparkling.  
“Not much of a reader zhen.” Henrik speaks up before Jackie can burst with whatever they were going to say.  
“But that can change…” I mutter it without realizing what I was saying. I spoke the second I saw Henrik’s almost disappointed glance. It was like my father was staring me down when I hadn't done my chores as a kid. _Uh_.  
“What do you...uh… like to read though, Henrik?” I ask instead, trying to divert the attention from me to try and avoid embarrassing myself further.  
“Educational books. I find them interesting. Especially medical ones! Did you know zhat capillaries are so small zhat it takes ten of them to equal the zhickness of a human hair? Curious, ves? The human body is so full of zhings doing zhings zhat most people don’t even realize! I mean, zhat aside, I read art zheories too. Zhey are very interesting! Artist zhemselves are interesting to me! Zhey are allowed to freely express themselves!” He enthused. As interesting as that sounded...what the **fuck** was a _capillary_? And who reads art theories for _fun_?  
“I mean… I read textbooks sometimes. And some comics have really well-drawn panels.” I try to relate to him as best as I can, but the second I finish speaking, and amused expression takes his face. Despite it though, while speaking there had been a softness to it, unlike the harsh scolding voice I had heard from him prior to this. He clearly took some comfort in the world of books.  
“I wouldn’t have expected you to be interested in art, Henrik.” Jack suddenly pipes up.  
“Ah, vell, me either. But zhere is a charm to it, yes?”  
“I...um...hate textbooks.” Robbie sudden speaks, their eyes peeking over the desk at all of us. I can finally notice the bags under their eyes like this. They looked like they hadn’t slept in their entire life. What was this guy up to?  
“Vhy’s that, Robert?”  
“Um-” He seemed like he was going to answer, glancing up at Henrik. His focus suddenly changes to me though, as if remembering I’m there.  
“Nevermind.” His eyes sink below the desk again, purple hair the only thing in view. Before he can fully vanish again though, Jack speaks up.  
“You usually like to write about cute things, right Robbie?” He accuses. There’s some form of a muttered protest, but I couldn’t hear it. I'm surprised anyone could, but a response is given anyway.  
“You left a piece of scrap paper behind after our last meeting! It had some doodles on it and a poem titled --”  
“J-Jack no. Don’t r-read it!” Robbie finally raises his voice loud enough to hear, but he’s fully hidden under the table again. Jack gives a chuckle at this but respects Robbie’s wishes.

“If Robbie had any confidence, he’d be getting all the chicks acting cute like that!” Chase suddenly complains with a laugh. Once again, Robbie only manages a quiet protest, which results in a stern look from Henrik towards Chase. Despite that though, I was curious about it, so I decided to ask, hoping Robbie would return up to the table to chat some more.  
“Robbie, you write your own poems?” There’s a moment my questions hangs in the air, waiting to see if he’d respond. I’m worried for a long while that he was just going to leave it like that. Maybe he didn’t know me well enough to speak to me directly? But just when Jack was about to divert the conversation, the purple hair pops up again.  
“...Kinda.” He murmurs, gaze stuck on me now. “W-why?”  
“I think it’s impressive. Why don’t you share them one time?” I try to use the gentlest tone capable of my vocal range, wanting to encourage him rather than deter him.  
“No!” The protest is instant and he’s under the table again. From the corner of my eye, I see Henrik shaking his head. Was he always like this, or was it just because I was here?  
“They’re...dumb. **Dumb**. _dumb_.”   
“I’m sure they’re great!” I try to encourage again.  
“I understand vhere Robert is coming from. Sharing vriting zhat is meant to be to yourself is very very scary and vulnerable, hm?” Henrik speaks up.   
“Do you write too, Henrik? Maybe if you share some of your work, it’d encourage Robbie to.” Jack questions, tilting his head.  
“Vah, I-uh do not zhink zhat will be a good idea.” He murmurs in response. Wait, wasn’t this a literature club? What did they do before this? Just read to themselves? Didn’t Jack AND Chase say this group was fun and worth it?  
“Damn it. I wanted to see everyone’s writings!” Chase sighs, banging his fist on the desk.

It’s a silence that follows. A long one. This entire interaction isn’t going at all how I thought it would. I honestly expected that I would’ve left early or something. Gone home to nap or watch TV or something. **Not** spend the afternoon with this group of people talking about books and poems. What’s more, they seem genuinely interested in me and my hobbies, which was a first!  
“Okay! Listen up!” Jack is the one who breaks it, standing up excitedly, a grin on his features wide. He clearly has an idea, his eyes sparkling.  
“Let’s all go home and write a poem, eh? Then tomorrow, we can share ‘em and get feedback and what have you! That way everyone is even! I’ll even do it!” Despite him sounding so enthusiastic about it, Henrik still looks sheepish, Robbie still under the table. Jackie is the one that jumps up.  
“Fuck yeah! Let’s do it!” He cheers, fist flying into the air for emphasis.   
“Hell yeah!” Chase encourages also standing up. “It’ll be great for the group! We’re a literature club after all, right?”  
“Plus with the new member, I think it’ll help us all bond and become better friends. Isn’t that right?” Jack looks directly at me now, and despite his tone, his eyes feel rather intense on my skin.  
“Well, I-I never actually agreed to join.” With my words, the entire atmosphere of the room shatters as if I dropped a bomb. Everyone’s features fall, even Marvin’s and JJ’s. I-well- this is hard to fight against. They’re all cute and I’m curious about all of them, seeing them so disappointed tugged at my heartstrings far more than I was willing to admit. I just met all these guys and I’m feeling like this? Thanks. I hate it. But, I don't want to let them down either. Chase's look especially hits hard, like I'd stabbed him myself. As such with a sigh, I speak again.  
“I mean, it’s not like I have anything better to do.”  
“Hell yeah dude! I told you, you’d like it here!” Chase cheers, mood instantly better.  
“New friend!!” Jackie joins in.  
“And with that, it’s official! Welcome to the club. Everyone remember now to write your poems for tomorrow’s meeting okay? I’m counting on you all! (Y/N), I especially look forward to seeing how you express yourself.” Jack hums, grin wide once again, though it doesn’t fully meet the corners of his eyes...huh? Before I can think about too much, Chase tugs at my sleeve rather harshly.  
“Hey man, let’s walk home together since we’re already here.” Him mentioning that reminded me that it had probably been almost a year since we had walked home together. He always stayed after school for dates or clubs so I just went alone. Maybe it’d be nice to rekindle our friendship and bit with this club?  
“Yeah, alright.”

With that, we wandered out the door, waving goodbye to everyone. Chase spoke excitedly about the club, while I found myself zoning out and rethinking over today’s events. Everything happened so quickly and suddenly and now I’m a member of a club, and Chase and I are hanging out again. Despite how overwhelming it had been, my brain keeps thinking back to all the members.  
**Chase, Henrik, Marvin, Jackie, JJ, Robbie and of course, Jack.** Is writing poems really worth it to hang out with these people? I mean, if I catch a stroke of luck, maybe I’ll get closer to one of them? I’ll have to see. First though before I can think about any of that, I need to write a poem….

**Author's Note:**

> ( Feel free to write your poems in the comments! )


End file.
